


Nothing Else Matters

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Series: Leo Gets Married [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Just Friends, Messi's wedding, Weddings, piquessi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: "Are you nervous?" Geri asks, sidling up to him in the hallway when Leo's alone for a second. Geri's big paw pulls him into a hug, fingers automatically moving to fiddle with Leo's ear. "You can tell me, I can have Shak on standby for any last minute tips. She's been not so subtly trying to ask if you've been practicing on your downtime."Leo sighs into Geri's shoulder, giving his friend a squeeze. Because while he's not nervous about marrying Anto, dancing with her in front of everyone is a bit of a different story."I think it gave her a bit of a thrill to be dancing with someone closer to her height, for a change," Geri continues, his voice rumbling through Leo's body. "Did she wear her heels for your lessons? Actually, she probably didn't, right? Didn't want to totally intimidate you."





	Nothing Else Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRecordBreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRecordBreaker/gifts), [Nigaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/gifts).



> For TheRecordbreaker and Nigaki, hope you're in the mood for some Piquessi :)

"Are you nervous?" Geri asks, sidling up to him in the hallway when Leo's alone for a second. Geri's big paw pulls him into a hug, fingers automatically moving to fiddle with Leo's ear. "You can tell me, I can have Shak on standby for any last minute tips. She's been not so subtly trying to ask if you've been practicing on your downtime."

Leo sighs into Geri's shoulder, giving his friend a squeeze. Because while he's not nervous about marrying Anto, dancing with her in front of everyone is a bit of a different story.

"I think it gave her a bit of a thrill to be dancing with someone closer to her height, for a change," Geri continues, his voice rumbling through Leo's body. "Did she wear her heels for your lessons? Actually, she probably didn't, right? Didn't want to totally intimidate you."

Leo pinches Geri's arm to make him let go, ducking out of their hug so he can push his friend away. "You don't have to ask all innocently. You know full well since you were spying on us so you could make fun of me," Leo says, laughing and trying to avoid the way Geri grabs for him again.

Geri laughs, throwing his head back and drawing attention like he always does. "You *are* nervous!" he exclaims somewhat quieter when he sees the way Leo's blushing. "I'm just playing with you, you know," he says, somehow pinning Leo's arms to his sides so he can pull him into another hug. "You'll be fine. Don't worry. Honestly, nobody cares how good a dancer you are."

"I care," Leo admits, sulking slightly. "I don't want Anto to be embarrassed to be seen with me." He stops fighting Geri and leans into him. "She's so graceful, and I'm going to look like an idiot."

Geri laughs again. "Okay," he says, finding one of Leo's ears again, "first of all, you will not look like an idiot. Yeah, she might look better than you, but you aren't going to look like an idiot. Second of all," he continues over Leo's mumbling, "Shak said you weren't bad, and definitely improved while she was with you."

Leo perks up a little. "She did? Really?"

"She did," Geri gently confirms. "And way early on, when I asked her to give you lessons? She said that nobody who moves the way you do out on the field could be a really bad dancer." His hand moves from Leo's ear up through Leo's hair. "Alright? So I'm sorry I was winding you up, there." He releases Leo and looks him in the eye. "Everything will be fine. And remember, when you're dancing with the woman you love, nothing else matters."

Leo can't help the smile that spreads over his face. Geri's eyes are so warm and reassuring, and his tone so earnest... "Thank you," Leo says, so incredibly happy that Geri is here with him.

"Now," Geri says, clapping his hands on Leo's shoulders, "remember how helpful I just was, because I'm sure in twenty minutes that I'm going to do something to annoy you again. Also, hey, I have to change into my tux, any idea where my room is? For that matter, have you seen Shak? Leo? Leo? Where are you going?"

**Author's Note:**

> Today sucked. There's so much hate in the world that it breaks my heart. All my love to Barcelona in these dark times. Xoxox


End file.
